Venezuelaball
Venezuelaball |nativename = Bola de Venezuela|reality = Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela Fifth Republic of Venezuela|government = Socialist Dictatorship Federal "Democratic" Presidential Republic |personality =Low-Tempered, Anti-Imperialist, Foul Mouthed, Generous. |gender = |language = Spanish|type = Spanish Speaking Countryballs|capital = Caracas|affiliation = Countries by proven oil reserves. Citgo. UNball UNASURball|religion = Roman Catholicism (Mostly) Protestantism Atheism|friends = BFF 2nd BFF Chinaball Cubaball Philippinesball (New Amigo) Nicaraguaball El Salvadorball Iranball Algeriaball Western Saharaball Palestineball Russiaball|enemies = Traitor (GOLPISTA!) Traitor (GOLPISTA!) Chileball (PINOCHETISTA!) THE WORST Cubaball (Not often...) Paraguayball Peruball Guyanaball (El Esequibo es Venezolano!) Mexicoball Uruguayball Gringo Capitalista, IMPERIALISTA! Moroccoball Northern Gringo Nazi Israelcube (Evil Zionists!) Anti-Revolutionaries EUball|likes = Oil reserves, petroleum, fishing, prosperity, "liberation", socialism, Chavez, immigration, Miss Universe, baseball, communism, anti-Murica propaganda, big weapons, conspiracy theories, elections and plebiscitesif the goverment can win, repression.|hates = Too many coups, government failure, poverty, native tribes, Murica, Coca Cola, burgers, Zionists, gays, trade, stable currency, "fascist right-winged" politicians "who want a coup", OASball, Macri and Temer.|founded = 1830 (transformation in 1999)|predecessor = Gran Colombiaball|successor =N/A |ended =Present |intospace = Yes, THX Chinaball|caption = I am not frowning!|image = Venezuelaball.png|food = Kebab (Carne en Vara), Empanadas, Arepas (THEY ARE MINE)|status = Close to anarchy due to dictatorship|notes =Socialism shall be back |bork = Chiabe Chiabe / Patria Patria}} Venezuelaball is the countryball that represents the nation of Venezuela. Its neighbors are Brazilball, Colombiaball, Guyanaball, Trinidad and Tobagoball, Curacaoball, Bonaireball, and Arubaball. He is also the birthplace and home of his national hero, Simón Bolívar. He is a pseudo-socialist-communist capitalist country, with the sexiest babes in the world! Often times, USAball confuses Ecuadorball with Venezuelaball. Personality He is considered one of the most foul-mouthed of all countryballs, responds everyone with swear words. He is anti-American, however, he gets along well with other Countryballs, especially if they are not USAball friendly. He hates USAball for its "savage capitalism" and Colombiaball for being a friend of USAball . He has anti-American attitudes. Its capital is Caracasball. Fun Facts * Colombiaball says he hates him, but admires him in secret, he has a rivalry with him to see who invented the Arepas. * Sometimes he wears a red beret, because of Hugo Chavez (CHAVEZ STRONK!). His current president is bird whisperer Nicolás Maduro (a socialist just like Chavez) * Also there was a time it was capitalist (Yeah, this is not a joke) and was one of the most developed countries in South America. * No toilet paper. ¡Ay coño! * Some calls him as the "Father of South America" thanks to Bolívar, wich angers Argentinaball very much, as he was the first country to rebel against Spainball. * It has a lot in common with Argentinaball * He becames angry when talking with Guyanaball * Oil gives all friends. * USAball hates him but still buy most of his oil. * How many Miss Universes have? (Because Venezuela is a country that does well in beauty pageants) * Venezuelaball also wants to be a commie but for some reason it is not. * His government is socialist, a weird mixture or a lot of communism with a little bit of capitalism (even if he hates it). * He may go on a non socialist revolution due to general insatisfaction with the socialist regime (yes, it is a regime). * He has the biggest oil reserve of the world on his clay. * Low crude oil prices are hurting him. * His bolívar is losing value; as of July 23, 2017, one US dollar was worth 8,790.84 bolívares according to the parallel exchange rate published by DolarToday. *Basic food needs are absurdly expensive. Many of his people suffer malnutrition and starvation as he faces food shortages now. Relations Friends * Cubaball - Now yuo see why yuo should of not havings made friendship with EVIL BURGER, now yuo are into embargo again. (Also RIP Fidel) * Boliviaball - Not only he is of named after Bolivar, but he has also helped me in the course of my democratic government through the last 18 years, also, he hates the evil burger. He of helpings me against the Organization Against Socialism. Chile should of givings him sea! * Ecuadorball - Not only of flags, but he is of very similar to me, he of supportings me against evil burger and also against The Anti-Revolutionaries. He loves of spending time with me, but Colombia is of tryings to take him away from me! But that will not of happennings... * Nicaraguaball - Nice Central-American Friend, He has been of helpings me against evil burger and also against The Anti-Revolutionaries. * El Salvadorball - Also another Central-American Friend. Even though he is of the supportings of the evil burger, He helps against The Anti-Revolutionaries. * Algeriaball - WE ARE FRIENDS ALLIES!!! F****** DIE MURICAN EVIL CAPITALISM, COMMUNISM STRONK!!!, KILL TURKS! * Philippinesball - HE IS A BROTHER FROM ANOTHER FATHER! I kinda heard that he was recently showing hate on his father, the evil burger... He's taking my advice! * Chinaball - Sub-Military and space missions giver. * Russiaball - A proud country! and he's Very nice, gib Su-30 part, gib T-90 gib AK-47, gib Putin. * Iranball - Proud Anti-Murican country! * Palestineball and Western Saharaball - We recognize and support them. Enemies * Colombiaball - USAball puppet, evil neighbor. * Israelcube - A Evil Zionist Country, FREE PALESTINE!! Gib F-16 part plox!!! * USAball - YOU!!!!! YOU ARE A %$#@*%&$#&, ALSO A %$#&, AND BEFORE I FORGET A $&!¨##*&¨@#@!!! STOP DESTABILIZING MY COUNTRY! WAIT JUST TAKE MY OIL PLOX NO MORE ECONOMY COLLAPSE * Moroccoball - FREE WESTERN SAHARA!! * Guyanaball - Esequibo is ours! gib it back to nosotros Coñ@#%tuma#%$! (Anschluss?) Gallery Venezuelaball I.png 29023 139199546256888 243188408 n.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Aggressive Negotiations.png Opera_Mundi_new.png 8ioDL35.png Protective Mother.png Russia Visits some Friends.png R93u2Cz.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png America cannot into flags.jpg 96ibNBp.png Polandball community by tringapore-0.png Sd06SiH.png 82jVevX.png Usv99rz.png FEGm8Pm.png eyjiKS8.png GLxXkn4.png VoNkUek.png 5ePeOCz.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Venezuela_card.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png The_Cartel.png qPnP5J8.png Cheeky lesotho.jpg Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:American Category:South American Category:American continent Category:Venezuelaball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Spanish Category:Spanish Speaking Countryballs Category:Hate Capitalism Category:Independent Category:Communist Category:Oil Category:Face Category:Burger Removers Category:Burger haters Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Drugs Category:Evil Category:Inflation Category:Yanqui Removers Category:Human rights removers Category:Spain Category:Latino Category:Weed Category:Gangs Category:Goya Category:Mestiz Category:WeedCounties Category:Smoke Weed Everyday Category:ISISball Haters Category:Poor Category:Poor country Category:POOTAATOO Category:Pro Palestine Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Latin Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Russian lovers Category:Murderers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Baseball Category:Russia Allies Category:Vodka Lover Category:Pro Western Sahara